Was It An Angel?
by nerdypurdy
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been best friends for over 7 years now! But have they developed something more? What happens when they are too stubborn to tell each other how they feel? And what will happen when a stranger helps them? *Ch. 3 UP*
1. Chapter 1

Was it an Angel?  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been best friends for over 7 years now! But have they developed something more? What happens when they are too stubborn to tell each other how they feel? And what will happen when a stranger helps them?

Disclaimer:  This story, and its characters, is based on the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling.  This story does NOT belong to me either.  I am simply posting as a favor to good friend of mine.  Her alias is Lil' Hermione, but due to some difficulties with her computer and this website, I offered to post it for her until she can get her own account here on fanfiction.net.  As soon as I read this story, I knew it belonged here for you to read.  So, enjoy this story written by HER (Lil' Hermione), not me!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lounging in a chair across the room, by the fireplace, cuddled in a blanket with a book open on her lap; the flames of the fire dancing in her beautiful, brown eyes as they scanned the pages and her attractive, brown, curly hair sprawling down her back was a girl 17 years of age. Her name was Hermione Granger.

  
This girl was the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the past 7 years. They have been through the good times and the bad together and always protected one another. But, two of those friends have developed more than just a good friendship. However, they haven't yet realized this.

  
Sprawled out on the couch, a few seats away from the beautiful, brown haired girl, was a tall, muscular raven-haired boy. His bright, beautiful green eyes were casually looking towards Hermione and examining her with the look of love in them. He watched her every move as she turned the pages of her thick book, as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear every now and then and as she smiled when she learned something new. 

  
He's known this girl for over 7 years now, but they have been just friends, really good friends, or is it developing into something more?

  
Harry thought about this as he got up and walked up the stairs to his room, grabbed his Firebolt, and left the school for a late-night fly.

  
Back in the common room, Hermione still was sitting by the fire, but she wasn't reading anymore. She was staring into the flames of the fire, thinking about Harry and their friendship. She decided that she was going to take a walk around the lake to clear her mind. So she got up, got her coat, left the castle and started for the lake.

  
She walked around the lake thinking, sometimes out-loud. "_Harry couldn't like me, we are just friends! Is it bad to like your best friend?" _she thought._ "Of course it isn't, Hermione, how could you be so stupid! You love that boy!  Go after him! Tell him how you feel!  Did I just say I love him? Oh no, I can't love him! He doesn't love me! Or does he?' she though with frustration. 'Oh how could I think that wonderful, brave, handsome boy could love someone as dull, bossy and boring as me?"_ She sat down with her back against a big Oak tree and looked out onto the lake as the moon reflected it's bright light onto the water.

  
Harry, meanwhile, was flying around the grounds thinking about most of the same stuff Hermione was. _"I can't love her, I am just her friend!"_ he thought, _"but you do love her stupid!"_

  
Spotting her sitting under the oak tree interrupted his thoughts. He flew silently over to the tree and hovered about 4 feet above Hermione. He stared at her with a smile on his face and the same look of love in his eyes. He never noticed how gorgeous she was until now.  Her beautiful brown hair flowing down her back and on her shoulders. Her deep, mesmerizing brown eyes staring out onto the lake. The light of the moon glistening upon her perfect features. He reluctantly decided to leave her in peace. So, he was about to mount his broom when he heard her beautiful voice speak to him.

  
"I know you're there Harry," she looked up into the tree smiling, "I saw your shadow." She points to the shadow of him on the ground in front of her. Harry flew down and landed right beside her and begun to blush as he sat next to her.

  
"How did you know it was my shadow?" he asked teasingly. She giggled.   
  


"Because, who else in this school would fly around this late and I know you love this lake," she said smiling smartly.  
  


"You're right," He said, as he looked out onto the lake again, "what are you doing out here so late?"  
  


"Well, I was just thinking...also, it is very beautiful out here! This is my favorite spot in the whole school!" Hermione replied, sighing as she looked out into the gorgeous view.  
  


"Yeah, I agree. What are you thinking about?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione didn't really know how to answer that, she was thinking about him of course but she didn't want to blurt that out, she would be so embarrassed.  
  


"Nothing really important. Why are you out here?" she replied.  
  


"Same thing. Are your thoughts something you would like to share with me?" he asked trying not to be to forward. Hermione blushed lightly and thought about this question.  
  


"Well..." she shivered.  
  


"Are you cold?" he asked in a caring voice.  
  


"A little," she replied.  
  


"Come on, you can tell me on the way inside!" He got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.  
  


They walked down the trail to the school from the lake in silence. When they made their way into the school and up to the common room, they both sat on the rug in front of the fire and warmed up.   
  


Harry head was swimming with thoughts such as: _"Should I ask her again to tell me to share her thoughts? No, that would be to forward.  I mean, I don't want to know that badly. Wait, what am I saying? Yes, I do! No, I don't. Yes, you do! NO, I DON'T!  I am going to leave it at that! If she really wanted to tell me, she would tell me!"_

  
Hermione's head was doing the same thing: _"No, I can't tell him how I feel.  I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same? I would be heartbroken and I don't want that! I'll just keep my thoughts to myself."  
  
_

Somewhere a clock chimed midnight, Harry and Hermione didn't want to leave each other, and they were enjoying each other's company, even though they weren't saying anything. 

  
Harry stood up and sat on the couch patting the cushion as an invite for Hermione. Hermione accepted, stood up and walked over to the couch. She lay down, put her head on Harry's leg and stared at the fire. Harry was a little surprised by this, but he had no complaints. He took his hand and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. She loved this feel of his hand stroking her hair and his fingers casually touching her skin. She never wanted this moment to end. She was so comfortable with this moment that when she closed her eyes, she fell into a soundless sleep.  Harry eventually did too and the two of them dreamed about one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  All original characters belong to JK Rowling.  No trademark infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from the publishing of this story.  This fic belongs to Lil' Hermione.  I am simply posting it for her because I felt like she deserves to have her work read.

A/N:  Lil' Hermione just wants to say thanks to all reading her fic, and to please review her work!  She appreciates feedback tremendously!  This is the second chapter of the trilogy.  The third and final chapter should be posted soon.  Enjoy the chapter!

**Was It An Angel?**

****

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the two woke up to the sound of a redhead whistling happily. Harry's eyes opened slowly and he rubbed the sleep out of them. He then noticed that Hermione was still lying with her head on his lap, asleep. To Harry, she looked like an angel. Harry smiled as he just stared at her until the redheaded boy came and sat in the chair next to Harry and looked at him with a strange look.

  
"Um...this might be a dumb question…but why are you and Hermione sleeping on the couch?" the redheaded boy, that goes by the name of Ron, asked confused.

  
"Oh, well...we just were too tired and fell asleep I guess," Harry replied in a whisper. Harry smiled again as he looked down at the beautiful creature lying on his lap. Ron still gave him a funny look, and then his funny look turned into a sly smile. He noticed that Harry had a look in his eyes that he had never seen before; it was the look of love. Ron didn't mention anything about it because right then Hermione started to stir. 

  
She turned slowly onto her back, her head still on his lap, and she opened her eyes slowly. As Harry's smiling face slowly focused, she smiled and sighed with great happiness. 

  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Harry said teasingly, smiling. Hermione giggled a little and yawned a small quick yawn.

  
"Good morning, Harry," she replied and sat up and stretched. She saw Ron and smiled a half smile, plainly saying "Good morning, Ron."

  
"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said with that same sly smile on his face. Hermione didn't want to question that smile so she just stood up and looked at her watch. 

  
"I am going to go get ready for breakfast," Hermione said as she grabbed her coat that she was wearing last night.  
  


"Yeah, me too!" Harry said standing up also.  
  


" I will just wait down here…seeing as how I'm already ready!" Ron said smoothly.  
  


"Ok, we will be right back down," Harry said as him and Hermione went up the stairs and each into their separate dorms.   
  


Hermione and Harry were Head boy and girl so they shared their own, big, private common room that leads off into their own, private bedrooms.  Hermione and Harry showered, got dressed and met up in their common room.   
  


_'Man she looks gorgeous today, but she looks gorgeous everyday, no matter what!'_ were Harry's first thoughts when he saw Hermione coming out of her room dressed in her casual faded blue jeans, and a tight fitting red, turtleneck sweater top with her long hair with the ends curled flowing down and as she walked the curls bounced. She had just a tiny bit of make-up on; it was just some red lip-gloss that made her lips shiny and sparkly. Hermione didn't wear make-up because she thought that girls should show their natural beauty.

  
_'Oh man, he is so handsome,'_ were Hermione's first thoughts as she walked out of her room and saw Harry waiting for her. He was wearing his casual blue jeans and a white shirt with red trim on the collar, sleeves and bottom edges that was a little small so it clung to his muscles and made them stands out more. Hermione smiled at this, she loved his muscles, and everything else about him.

  
They walked toward each other smiling. They left the common room and went down into the original common room and met up with Ron.

  
All through breakfast they talked, as Hermione and Harry casually stared at one another. Hermione didn't eat much and neither did Harry. They were too busy thinking about one another.

  
"What do you guys want to do after breakfast?" Harry asked as he drank a sip of his Pumpkin Juice. 

  
"I don't know what you two are going to do but me and Lavender are going out to Hogsmeade," Ron said with a smile as he looked down the table to where Lavender Brown was sitting. He winked at her; she smiled and blew him a kiss. Hermione and Harry shook their heads, but secretly…they both were wishing that they could do that to one another.

  
"Well, you two have fun then!" Hermione said, playing with her food.

  
"Oh, we will..." Ron said still staring at Lavender. She motioned for him to come over there, "See you guys later, I am being called upon," he said then got up and practically ran over to Lavender and sat with her. Hermione and Harry laughed.

  
"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Hermione asked Harry as she played with her food. Harry examined her carefully with worry.

  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.

  
"No, nothing why?" she replied looking up from her food.

  
"Well, you haven't really eaten anything and you are sort of distant," Harry said with concern.

  
"Oh, sorry, I don't know…I guess I'm just not hungry," she said resting her hand on her palm putting her fork down.

  
"That's ok, do you want to go up to the Common Room after we are done and play a game?" Harry said smiling encouragingly. He earned a beautiful smile from Hermione.

  
"Yeah, I would like that!" She said softly.

  
After breakfast they both walked up to their private common room and sat on their big couch across from the big fireplace. Hermione laid her head down on his lap again just as she had done the night before and he stroked her hair. They talked about all sorts of things, pretty much everything that came to their minds except for the big subject. Both of them were still trying to avoid that, although they really wanted to bring it up.

  
When Harry was talking softly he looked down and saw that Hermione was sleeping. He smiled and grabbed a book off the table next to him and started reading it.

  
Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. He looked behind him and out of his bedroom came a tall, black haired man, with deep blue eyes.  He had a very charming smile and he looked to be about the age of 40. He was pulling a trolley out with him. He met Harry's stare and smiled.

  
"Hello there," he whispered seeing that Hermione was asleep.

  
"Hello, do I know you?" Harry asked awkwardly.

  
"Oh, sorry, I just came to deliver a new desk for your room, Dumbledore told me to go right in and that you were at breakfast! Sorry if I scared or disturbed you," the men said shooting his eye at Hermione quickly then back at Harry. Harry sort of blushed. 

  
"Oh, it is alright! We weren't really in the middle of anything! I'm Harry Potter," Harry said casually.  
"Fine young lady you've got yourself there Harry," the tall man said smiling. Harry smiled too.

  
"Yes, but only if she knew how I really feel about her," Harry said not really meaning to say what he said. He blushed.

 The man smiled.  "You love this girl?" he asked.

  
"Well...yeah…" was Harry's reply.

  
"Does she know?"  
  


"No…"  
  


"Are you going to tell her?" The man asked with a little anxiousness in his tone.  
  


"Someday...but what if she doesn't feel the same...I would feel like a total fool! My heart would be broken! I don't think I could live without her!" Harry said looking at Hermione with loving eyes.  
  


"Well how will you know if you never tell her? You better tell her soon or some other guy might snatch her up...then she will never know how you feel! I bet she'll feel the same way!" the mysterious man explained. 

Harry's heart dropped and his stomach churned with the thought of seeing Hermione with another guy.  
"You're right.  I have to tell her…soon! I'll tell her when she wakes up! Thank you!" Harry said gratefully.

  
"No need to thank me, it's my job!" The man said with a smile as he touched Hermione's head softly then he touched Harry's. He took the trolley and wheeled it slowly, behind Harry, away from the couch. Harry was still looking at Hermione while the man was slowly walking away. Harry suddenly remembered the man hadn't said his name. Harry turned to ask him but...no one was there. There was no tall, dark-haired man to be seen. Harry looked around a bit but saw no one. He shook his head a little then he convinced himself that he walked out the door when Harry was staring at Hermione and he just didn't notice.

  
Just after that Hermione began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Harry staring down at her with a smile.  
"Hello, Harry!" Hermione said smiling as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

  
"Hello, sleepyhead," he teased. He was trying to think of how he was going to tell Hermione how he felt.

  
"Something bothering you?" Hermione asked seeing him deep in thought.

  
"Well...it isn't really bothering me...it is just that I have been thinking about a lot of things for a long time..." Harry replied.  
  


"Well...do you want to tell me?" she asked. Harry wanted to blurt it out right then and there but he decided not too.

  
"Sure...well there is this girl..." Harry said as he suddenly got the perfect way to tell her as he stood up.

  
"Oh...d-do...do I know this...girl?" Hermione stuttered as the thought of Harry liking some girl other than her came to mind.   
  


"Yes, as a matter of fact you know her pretty well," he replied.

_'Who could it be?'_ she thought.  "Uh huh?" 

  
"Well I really, really, really like her but I am not sure how to tell her! I mean I just get lost in those big brown beautiful eyes, and I can't help but stare at her without a thought of something else. I mean I even dream about her! Is that love, Hermione?"   
  


_'My eyes are brown'_ she thought. Hermione was listening reluctantly because she didn't want to lose Harry to someone else that was not she.

  
"Well, that's what I always understood love to be..." she replied slowly.

  
"Yeah, and I mean she is everything I want in a girl and more! She is smart, beautiful, kind, brave and so, so, so much more! She might seem a bossy know-it-all, but she really isn't! She is the most caring, loving, generous person I know!" he explained as he paced back and forth.

  
_'This girl does sound like someone I know! And when I find out who she is she is going to wish she never met Harry!_' Hermione thought angrily.

  
"Do you love her, Harry?" Hermione asked gingerly as she stood up.

  
"Yes...I do!" was Harry's straight reply.

  
"Well Harry...I think...I think you should tell her everything you just told me..." Hermione said trying to hold back tears. 

  
"I just told her..." Harry said beaming. Hermione didn't quite understand.

  
"What...is...is she h-" then Hermione suddenly realized that all those things he was saying were about her. She gasped and threw her hand to her mouth from happiness and shock. Harry took Hermione's free hand that was shaking. He stroked and kissed it.

  
"It is you I love Hermione...you are the girl of my dreams and more!" He said lovingly. Hermione beamed and tried hard to hold back tears.

  
"Oh Harry...I love you too!" Then she jumped and hugged him. He held her tight and beamed while she buried her head in his shoulder. It took him a few seconds, but then he realized that she was crying.  
  


"H-Hermione? What is the matter?" he asked worriedly.  
  


"Nothing...I am just so happy!" She replied with a huge smile with tears running down her face. He wiped her tears away and picked her up in his arms and spun around. They both laughed and when he brought her back down to her feet theirs eyes met and they both leaned in and engaged in a loving kiss that was full of passion and love. At that moment neither of them could feel any part of their body except the electric shock of their lips being engaged together in a kiss that they have been waiting for, for the longest time. They parted for the lack of oxygen but they both beamed and didn't move their eyes from each other's.

  
"Wow..." was all Harry and Hermione could say. They both just looked at each other then they were lost in another breath-taking kiss. This time it lasted a little longer than the other. But when they parted, they found their voices again.

  
"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that!" Hermione said softly.

  
"Oh I think I do!" Harry replied beaming. They both sat down on the couch. Hermione, this time, sat on Harry's lap and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. 

  
While they were sitting like this Harry was thinking about that tall, dark-haired man that was in here. _'Who was he? And where the heck did he go?_' was Harry's thoughts. _'How did he know that Hermione would feel the same way?'_ Harry just kissed her head just above her ear and stroked her hair. The eventually fell asleep that way.  
  
*   *   *  *  *  *  *  *

Special thanks to:

Anonymous

Dandhyuckhandhp

imastarur26477

midnite_star_watcher

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!  Just click the little button and VOILA!!


	3. Chapter 3

A few months went by and the couple's relationship was still going strong.  They're happier now than they have ever been, because they have the love of their life.

But, there still was something they had to worry about, Harry more than anyone, Voldemort. Voldemort was still in power somewhere and everyone, especially Harry, were keeping their eyes open.  They were worried because they knew they were eventually going to have to fight a war with him…but this time…they were ready. 

They trained all of the former students and 7th years of Hogwarts that were not only willing, but wanting to help, in skills that would possibly be quite necessary in combat. Harry, Hermione and Ron are just a few of those 7th years in training.   
The three of them plus one (Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown) were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner on the night of February 28. They walked into the Great Hall and saw that all the teachers had worried looks on their faces and were in a sort of huddle. With suspicious looks on their faces, the foursome sat down waiting for Dumbledore's Dinner Speech.

  
          Dumbledore stood up and Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. The whole Hall turned to look at them.  
"As you all know Voldemort is still in power somewhere, and that one of these days we are going to have to fight him. Well, that day has come..." the whole hall gasped and went into instant chatter. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand in fright and tears came to her eyes. Harry saw and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her affectionately telling her it was going to be ok. 

  
          "Voldemort has requested that we meet him in the Church Hill Plains tomorrow morning if we want to fight. We accepted this request and have our troops ready for battle. But we still need our 7th years that have been in training these past years." He shot a look at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender. "So if all the 7th years could please, after you are done eating, meet us in the chamber off to the left of the Hall. Thank you and enjoy your meal." He then sat back down.

  
Hermione gasped, "Oh...I knew this day would come," she said stuttering as her whole body shook with fright.  
  


"It's ok, baby...we are going to do this...and we are going to win..." Harry said comfortingly. He hugged her and kissed her.  
  


"But Harry...what if something happens to you...or Ron...or Lavender...I can't live without you Harry...and knowing that my best friends are hurt or...d-d-dead...I couldn't live with that!" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face. Harry wiped them away and kissed both her cheeks.  
  


"Don't talk like that, hun! I know you wouldn't be able to live...and neither would I, but we have to do this! To get rid of Voldemort once and for all...do you understand?" he said tenderly. Hermione nodded and cried into Harry's chest. Ron hugged a crying Lavender also and nodded to Harry. He knew what they had to do and he was ready.  
          

Later that night, Harry was lying on the couch of his and Hermione's private common room. Hermione walked in wearing a red silky robe and brushing her, now straight, hair the curled at the ends. She walked over to the couch and saw Harry lying on his back deep in thought. She lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

  
          "What are you thinking about baby?" she whispered softly.  
  


"The war...I can't handle it if I lost you...I would just...I would just die!" Harry said worriedly.  
  


"Me too, Harry! But like you said...we still have to do this! We are trained as the best and that is what we are...the best! We can do this! We just have to stick together and be careful!" She said and snuggled close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and stroked his face with the other.  
  


"You're right baby...I love you! And always remember that...so if something happens to me-" Hermione cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.  
  


"Don't talk like that...you are going to be fine! I will always remember that you love me...only if you promise that you will always remember that I love you!" she teased. Harry smiled.  
  


"I will...I love you!" Harry said and kissed her forehead.  
  


"I love you more!" she teased rubbing his chest.  
  


"I love you with all my heart!" Harry shot back smiling as he teased her by just pecking her lips.  
  


"Oh Harry!" she laughed then pulled his face to hers to their lips crashed together for a mesmerizing, passionate kiss.  
  
          The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up to each other's company on the couch that they were laying on last night.   
  


Hermione woke up first and sighed knowing that today was the day of the war. She felt the breath of Harry on her neck that was showing now that her robe had come off revealing a silky red nightgown that she usually wore. She saw Harry's hand around her waist. She put her hand around his and stroked it softly. He felt her doing so and woke up with a smile on his face.  
  


"Good morning beautiful!" he said beaming as he opened his bright green eyes and looked at her and what she was wearing. She smiled when he saw the look of amazement on his face.  
  


"Good morning handsome!" she said and leaned down to kiss him passionately on his lips. He gave into the kiss and brought her back down on her back on the couch and kissed her lips and neck tenderly.  
  


"I don't want to lose you…" he said as he rested his head on her chest.  
  


"I don't want to lose you either, hun...but there is no way we can not go," she replied, stroking his messy hair.  
  


"I know...but there is a way that I can help not losing you...you can help Ginny in the Hospital Wing for the hurt soldiers..." he said brightly.  
  


"No...Harry, I want to be there with you and everyone else! I want to fight for the freedom...not just watch everyone else...I'm going!" she replied seriously.  
  


"Ok, baby…just as long as we stick together and we never leave each other's side!" Harry said looking down into her eyes as he leaned over her.  
  


"I promise," Hermione said smiling. He kissed her as a silent agreement and the two went off to their separate rooms to get dressed.  
  


Harry came out wearing camouflage pants and a tight-fitting, dark green cut-off shirt and a camouflage coat over it, his wand in his hand. He also had boots and gloves on.  
  


Hermione came out wearing camouflage cargo pedal pushers, boots, a short-sleeve camouflage shirt and a matching coat. Her hair was down and curled naturally at the ends and with her wand in her hand she had a determined look on her face as she walked over to Harry, gave him a kiss and took his hand.   
  


"Ready?" she asked.  
  


"Ready to win this battle if that's what you mean!" he teased seriously. He suddenly turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and brought her to face him.  
  


"You're sure you don't want to stay with Ginny?" he asked not trying to make her feel worthless.  
  


"I'm positive...I love you, Harry and I don't want you to go alone!" she said putting her hands on his chest and looking deeply into his eyes.  
  


"Ok...I love you!" he hugged her tightly before they set off for the grounds of Hogwarts to meet up with Dumbledore and the rest of the troops.  
  


When they got there they saw people crying and hugging the soldiers. The teachers and soldiers were waiting for everyone to calm down so they can get his war started.  
  


"Everyone...I am sorry that this has to happen but I assure you that even if some soldiers die...they will die with great dignity in fighting for the freedom of their people." Dumbledore explained with a spark in his eyes that neither Harry nor Hermione had ever seen before. It seemed to be the spark of...concern and worry. "Now please...say your last good-byes and we will set off."  
  


Harry and Hermione saw a very teary Ginny hugging all her older brothers as they walked over to her. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly and told her not to worry and they will be back soon. Ginny still cried.  
  


"You're like a sister to me, Hermione! I can't lose you!" Ginny said through multiple tears.  
  


"Don't worry Gin...I will be back before you know it!" Hermione assured.  
It was now Harry's turn to hug the beautiful red haired girl. Ginny's crush on Harry faded when she had gotten to know the real Draco Malfoy behind the pale darkness of his father's burden. They have been dating for the past 3 years. But Harry still thinks of Ginny as a sister, the one he will never have. He hugged her and gave a friendly kiss on the cheek as she cried.  
  


"Ginny...please don't cry...I promise you that me, Hermione, and all your brothers will be back safe and sound!" Harry said tenderly.  
  


"Ok, Harry...but I can't help but think about losing you!" Ginny replied.  
  


"Well try not to...I have to go!" Harry said and hugged her for the last time before they set off.  
  


Dumbledore beckoned all of the troops over to the Portkey, which was a small glass. Everyone touched it and they were sucked into a dark swirling tornado and shot out in a grassy knoll in the view of a small church at the top of a hillside.   
  


Off in the distance they could see Voldemort and his Death Eaters lined up and ready for battle. The Wizards and Witches under Dumbledore's command stood in groups with their wand in hand.  
  


"So...you chose to come and fight...good choice! But know now...that you will lose, not succeed." Voldemort in his cold, dark voice that made chills go down both Harry's and Hermione's spine.  
  


"Oh, we'll succeed, Voldemort...no doubt about that! ATTACK!" Dumbledore yelled, and at that, all of the Wizards and Witches ran after Voldemort's men shouting spells and curses every chance they got.  Voldemort apparated out of sight.  
  


Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lavender, however, went looking for Voldemort as their secret mission. They made their way up to the church on the hill after looking everywhere else.  
  


Harry opened the door silently and the foursome walked in with their wands out in front of them in attack mode. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and told Ron and Lavender to take the downstairs while he and Hermione checked upstairs.  
Harry led Hermione upstairs and they both checked every room, saving the one at the end of the hall for last. They made their way down the hall silently and stopped at the open door, standing with their backs against the wall so they wouldn't be seen. They heard Voldemort's voice talking to a small person with a squeaky voice.  
  


"Wormtail...find Potter and bring him to me or I will have to kill you!" Voldemort's cold voice called out.  
  


"B-but Sire...Potter is protected by all of these men and women that little old me won't have the change to get him before I am killed!" Wormtail replied worriedly.  
  


"GET POTTER NOW!" Voldemort yelled. 

Harry nodded to Hermione and he turned into the room and aimed his wand at Wormtail. Hermione followed and slammed the door shut hoping Ron and Lavender would hear and come up.  
  


"Xobefreeze!" he yelled. There was now a box around Wormtail, freezing him. Both Harry and Hermione turned to Voldemort with their wands ahead of them.   
  


"Well, well, well...I guess I won't need Wormtail to get me Potter...Potter came to me! And with a rodent as well..." he turned to Hermione. Hermione glared.  
  


"You stand no chance against us Voldemort!" Hermione snapped back just as the door was busted open and stood there was Ron, Lavender, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione, quite amazed, turned to Harry and grabbed his hand in reassurance.  
  


"Well...this is going to be fun!" Voldemort said taking out his wand.  
  


"Yes...it is going to be fun to finally destroy you!" Malfoy said deafeningly.  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Draco all stood in a line and aimed their wands at Voldemort.  
  


"Ha. Ha, ha...you think you can destroy me!" Just then, Malfoy shot a spell at him but it hit his wand so it didn't affect him.  Voldemort shot one at Draco, making him fall to the ground. He got back up and stood there, without a scratch.   
  


"My fathers powers were useful for one thing! Indestructible!" Draco said smiling evilly. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lavender smiled.  
  


"1-2-3!" Harry yelled and they all shot spells, and curses at Voldemort. He was weakening but shot a curse and it hit Hermione in the stomach. She was shot back against the wall and knocked unconscious. Harry ran over to her side and checked her breathing. She was still breathing but scarcely. He kissed her.  
  


"I will be right back, baby...if you can hear me...please, know that I will not leave you...I just have to kill him and I will be back!" he said with tears running down his face. Hermione could hear him, she couldn't talk...she just nodded, to Harry's amazement.  
Harry ran back and saw that his friends had made Voldemort so weak that he was down on the ground. Harry reared back and shot the worst spell there was, the only person strong enough to do it.  
  


"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled and the curse hit Voldemort. Voldemort let out a yell so loud that it shook the Church. Voldemort disintegrated into ashes and all around him stood amazed. Worn-out solders that included Ron, Lavender, and Draco. Harry, on the other hand, was already over by Hermione's side looking at her wounds and crying.  
She was bleeding out of the cut in her head, her arm was broken, and she had blood all over her shirt.  
  


Just then the door was busted open again, and this time, about 100 people came into the room, lead by Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw the ashes and sighed with relief. He looked at Harry and smiled. But when he saw Hermione he instantly frowned.  
  


"I will go get Ginny and Madam Pomfrey!" He announced then left. Everyone else stood around asking what had happened to Ron, Lavender or Draco. They left Harry in peace with Hermione. Harry cried into Hermione's chest as his blood ran down his face from his wounds.  
  


Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who it was. When he looked he saw a tall, dark haired man with deep blue eyes. The same man from the Castle that was in their Common Room. He looked down and gave Harry a sympathetic smile.  
"She will live...don't worry," the man said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He put it onto Hermione's cut at the top of her head and put a little pressure on it. "She will be fine," he said. 

Then, he grabbed Harry's hand and replaced it where his hand was. Harry pressed against her head with the napkin. The stranger smiled, nodded and stood back up. He walked away into the distance and disappeared. Harry looked at his hand and the napkin. Then, he looked up to say thank you, but the man was no longer there. He looked around profusely for the man, but saw no one.  
  


Hermione felt the touch of Harry and the napkin. She suddenly got her energy back and opened her eyes. She saw a blur huddled over her and two bright green eyes. She knew it was Harry. She still couldn't speak but moved her head a little to face him.   
Harry felt something move on his lap. He looked down and saw Hermione's beautiful brown eyes open and she was smiling.  
  


"HERMIONE! BABY!" He yelled in happiness. He sat her up, hugged and kissed the heck out her.  "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed in joy. Everyone clapped as they watched the couple kiss and hug.  
  


"Yes, Harry...I am alive...oh I love you! I was so scared!" Hermione said in a soft whisper as he picked her up into his arms, being extra careful of her arm.  
  


"You were scared? I think I was scared more than you were! I thought I was going to lose you!" Harry replied with a smile of triumph on his face.  
  


"I thought I was gone too...but then...what happened? I mean...I felt something on my head...then all my energy came back!" she said confused. 

Harry thought back to the man and wondered _"Who was that man? Did he do something to make Hermione come back?" "I don't know..." Harry said in the same confused tone. Hermione looked around and saw ashes.  
  
_

"Is he gone? Voldemort...is he dead?" she said anxiously.  
  


"Yes, baby...he's gone!" Harry smiled and was awarded for his success with a huge breathtaking kiss from his sweet baby.  
  


"YES, HARRY! YOU CONQUERED EVIL YOU ARE MY HERO!" Hermione yelled in happiness while kissing Harry till she no longer had energy and could hardly talk. Harry laughed and swung her around.  
  


"Come on...let's get back to the castle," Harry said.  He walked out onto the battlefield with Hermione in his arms and saw men, mostly Voldemort's men, lying all over the ground dead. He walked to where all of the troops and Dumbledore were nodding that they were ready. They all left in a swirl of colors and were replaced on the grounds of Hogwarts. There was tons of family and friends gathered around. Everyone ran to their families, instantly being bombarded with hugs and kisses.   
  


Harry and Hermione walked over to the Weasley family and were bombarded, as everyone else was, with hugs and kisses. Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione and almost fainted. She ordered Harry to get her up to the Hospital Wing immediately. Harry didn't waste any time or argue with this order. He walked as fast as he could up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fixed all of their wounds and let them go in a matter of minutes.  
  
  


Later that night there was a Congratulations Feast in honor of all the soldiers who fought and won the battle.  
  


After changing and getting cleaned up, the whole school walked to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender sat in their usual spots at the Gryffindor Table.  
Dumbledore stood up with a look of triumph on his face and a box in his hand.  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to say that we have won the battle against evil and there will be no more worry of evil wizards or witches again." The hall burst into applause and whistles. "But there is one person here that we can thank for this wonderful success." Dumbledore looked at Harry, as did the rest of the hall. "I would like to award Mr. Harry Potter with this honorary plaque that will be posted in every shop, station, school, and anywhere else you can imagine for his triumphant achievements. If you would please come up here, Mr. Potter, I would like to let you see the plaque," Dumbledore explained. 

Harry stood up, as did Hermione. She looked at him and beamed. Harry smiled back and gave her the biggest kiss yet. The whole hall burst into catcalls, claps and whistles as they broke apart and Hermione giggled in amazement and embarrassment. Harry walked up to the front of the Hall and Dumbledore handed Harry the plaque. It said:  
  
Harry Potter   
Conquered evil on March 1, 2003  
An honorary student, and member of the   
Wizard Hall of Fame, Hogwarts Honorary Wizard/Witch  
Association and many others.  
  
  


Harry looked at the plaque in amazement. He turned to Dumbledore and thanked him profusely. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry went back to sit down and show off his plaque to his friends.  
  


"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced and the food appeared.  
  
  


After the feast that night Harry lay on his bed thinking about what happened with the 'stranger' and how Hermione got her energy back after he had left.  
  


Hermione came into the room and lay next to Harry on the bed silently. She put her head on his chest and rubbed it affectionately. Harry put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  


"I am so glad you're ok!" Harry breathed.  
  


"Me too...or I wouldn't be here with you!" Hermione said lovingly.  
  


"I love you so much!" Harry said fondly, rubbing her back.  
  


"Me too!" she replied. Harry thought for a moment and told himself he was going to do it.  
  


"No, I mean I love you more than anything in this world. I never knew what it felt like to have someone love me, not until you! And I never want to lose that feeling! I want this feeling to last forever!" Harry said nervously.  
  


"Me too, baby! I feel the same way! But...are you trying to say something?" she raised her head up and looked into his eyes deeply. Harry sat up and reached over into the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a red velvet box.  
  


"Yes, Hermione...what I am trying to say is..." he got off the bed and knelt down on one knee. Hermione gasped and threw her head to her mouth as tears came running down her cheeks. "...will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife forever?" he asked nervously but lovingly. 

Hermione jumped off the bed and hugged Harry.  "Yes baby! There is nothing in this world I would rather do!" she said through her tears. Harry sighed with relief and a HUGE smile on his face. He kissed her passionately and slid the ring onto her finger. He picked her up, and spun her around, then laid her on the bed and started kissing her profusely.   
  


"I love you, baby!" Harry said after they had their kissing episode and he was lying with his back against the pillows and Hermione's head against his chest.

  
"I love you, more!" Hermione replied teasingly in a tired voice.  
  


"I love you with all my heart!" He replied and kissed the top of her head as they both drifted off into a sweet slumber. But there was still one thing on Harry's mind, which he had thought a lot about. Thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that maybe that man...was...an Angel?  
  
__


End file.
